Flor de verano
by fuxefuxe
Summary: ¿Y si el encuentro de Nowaki y Hiroki en el parque no fuera el primero? Chibi-Hiroki, Chibi-Usagi, Chibi-Nowaki. One-shot.


Antes que nada un par de comentarios. En este historia Hiroki y Usagi tienen 8 años y al terminar de escribirla me di cuenta que Usagi-san no volvió de Inglaterra hasta los 10, así que perdón por la licencia. También resulta raro que el pobre Nowaki no diga ni una sola palabra, a pesar de tener 4 años ¡y al pobre no lo llevan ni al médico! Es otra licencia muy grande, lo sé, pero lo hice así porque se ajustaba más a la historia que tenía en mente. Sin más, os dejo con el fic. Espero que os guste. ADVERTENCIA: Es un fic muyyyyyyyyyyy largo XD. Gomen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX----------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

— ¡Niños! ¡Prestad atención! ¡Niños!

El comedor era una algarabía. La gran mayoría de los niños del orfanato estaban allí concentrados y en el ambiente se respiraba una gran excitación. Los chicos más mayores habían hecho una pelota improvisada con un par de servilletas y estaban jugando al fútbol con dos sillas de portería. Las niñas más pequeñas estaban sentadas en corro, jugando al veo-veo. Los más pequeños habían decidido atrincherarse debajo de las grandes mesas para resistir frente a la invasión alienígena: unos seres vestidos de colores chillones, con pelo cardado y estridentes pinturas de guerra, que hablaban entre sí en un código secreto de risitas huecas.

Era una estampa llena de vida.

Era un desastre.

— ¡SILENCIO!

El alboroto cesó y se hizo un silencio expectante. La señorita Yamada recorrió la sala con una mirada desaprobadora, dedicada especialmente al pequeño ejército de resistencia.

— Bien, ahora que al fin he conseguido vuestra atención, me gustaría recordaros que dentro de 20 minutos hemos de salir hacia la feria de verano y que si seguís comportándoos de esta manera tan incivilizada, me obligaréis a…

El alboroto que había quedado en suspenso regresó de nuevo como un murmullo que fue ganando fuerza hasta ahogar por completo las palabras de la cuidadora.

— ¡Niños! – dio un par de palmadas enérgicas - ¡Niños!

El comandante de las fuerzas de resistencia consiguió que las niñas más pequeñas se unieran a la causa y había dirigido con éxito una incursión a la cocina donde se habían armado hasta los dientes: cucharas con una amplia munición de miga de pan y el arma estrella contra la raza alienígena, un cañón-sifón de largo alcance. La infantería cargó las cucharas formando la primera línea de ataque mientras su comandante calibraba el cañón para atacar al general enemigo.

La señorita Yamada se había puesto morada de la indignación y su cara hacía juego con su blusa roja. Parecía que le iban a reventar las venas del cuello mientras se desgañitaba intentando en vano acallar el bullicio y casi se atraganta cuando la pelota improvisada a punto estuvo de tirar al suelo un jarrón. Hecha una furia, agarró a Beckham y a Ronaldinho por la oreja y les obligó a sentarse en un rincón, dando por concluida la pachanga.

— ¡Parece mentira que seáis vosotros los mayores! ¡A estas alturas deberíais ser un ejemplo para los más pequeños y mostrar más respeto por el entorno y la ocasión! ¡Si fuera por mí os castigaría sin ir a la feria de verano!

Un coro de protestas se elevó.

— No seáis tan dura señorita Yamada, los chicos no lo han hecho con mala intención ¿verdad?

Afirmaciones vehementes y súplicas corearon la intervención del señor Terada, el director del centro.

— Señor director, es usted demasiado blando con ellos, así se comportan como lo hacen…

— Bueno, bueno, al fin y al cabo los niños son niños y nos gusta que sea así ¿verdad? Por eso los llevamos a la feria de verano.

— Sí bueno… - gruñó contrariada – pero sigo diciendo que esta excursión está terriblemente mal organizada y que deberíamos…

— Los años anteriores la organizamos igual y no hubo ningún problema.

— Pero este año los veo demasiado rebeldes, creo que deberíamos suspenderla…

— Simplemente están emocionados, no hay de qué preocuparse.

En ese momento, un grito resonó en el comedor. El comandante de _la Résistance _había alcanzado de pleno al general alienígena y en el centro de la sala estaba a punto de desatarse una guerra de proporciones intergalácticas. Los alienígenas cerraron filas en torno a su líder, pero estaban siendo repelidos con eficacia por el fuego cerrado de la infanterí cañón disparaba con gran precisión y había herido de gravedad a otros dos alienígenas que chillaban desaforadamente.

La señorita Yamada se descompuso otra vez y ya se dirigía hacia en tromba hacia las mesas cuando la detuvo el señor Terada.

— Tranquila, déjeme a mí…

El director se interpuso tranquilamente entre los dos grupos y alzó las manos.

— ¡Alto el fuego!

La infantería cesó el fuego, pero un proyectil perdido impactó en las gafas del director, que alzó una ceja inquisitivamente. De inmediato, los niños dejaron las cucharas y se apresuraron a salir de debajo de la mesa. El grupo de chicas mayores seguían gritando furiosas, les habían arruinado el maquillaje y clamaban compensación.

— Muy bien, ya está, tranquilizaos. Sólo es un poco de soda, eso no mata a nadie.

Las chicas estaban muy lejos de tranquilizarse, habían estado horas arreglándose para quedar con los muchachos del pueblo y exigían un castigo para los más pequeños.

— ¡Ya está! – exclamó con firmeza el director.

Las niñas se callaron súbitamente. El señor Terada tenía un gran corazón y era muy afable, pero podía hacerte sentir incómodo sólo con una mirada.

El director las observó fijamente sin decir una palabra. Las muchachas empezaron a sentirse incómodas y fijaron la vista en el suelo, avergonzadas. Continuó mirándolas en silencio hasta que por fin habló.

— De todas formas, no creo que vuestro aspecto sea el adecuado para la ocasión, lleváis demasiado maquillaje. Ahora mismo quiero que subáis a vuestras habitaciones y que os lavéis la cara.

Una expresión de reproche cruzó por la cara de las muchachas, pero no se atrevieron a contestar.

— Tenéis 5 minutos, si no, os quedáis aquí.

Las niñas se precipitaron escaleras arriba, llevaban meses deseando ir a la feria de verano y no querían perdérsela por nada del mundo.

Por fin dirigió su atención al pequeño ejército, que había formado una fila, en espera de la reprimenda.

— Creo que sabéis de sobra que no se deben lanzar cosas a la gente ¿no es cierto?

No hubo respuesta.

— ¿No es cierto?

Un tímido "Síiiiiii" fue la contestación.

El señor Terada paseó la mirada por los pequeños rostros y llevándose las manos a la espalda, empezó a recorrer la fila, mirándolos gravemente.

— Y creo que también sabéis que vuestras acciones merecen un castigo ¿verdad?

Esta vez la contestación no fue más que un murmullo ininteligible.

— Quizás debería castigaros sin ir a la feria de verano…

Las protestas no tardaron en hacerse oír y un par de niños empezaron a llorar.

— Pero creo que este incidente no se volverá a repetir y que sabréis comportaros de ahora en adelante.

— Señor Terada, creo que no debería ser tan blando, aún estamos a tiempo de suspender la salida… - terció la señorita Yamada.

El director alzó una mano, pidiendo silencio.

— No es necesario, señorita Yamada.

— Pero…

— Lo que sí es cierto es que os merecéis un castigo, pongamos, por ejemplo, una semana sin postre y ayudar a recoger el comedor después de las comidas, a partir de mañana. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Los pequeños contestaron rápidamente que sí, harían lo que fuera con tal de ir a la feria.

— Muy bien, entonces queda el asunto zanjado. Señorita Yamada, encárguese de tranquilizar a estos pequeños, mientras yo voy a buscarle…

— Ese pequeño siempre está trayendo problemas y en mi opinión necesita mucha disciplina…

El señor Terada simplemente sonrió, mientras se dirigía hacia la gran mesa central. Se arrodilló y se encontró en el punto de mira del cañón.

— ¡Piu! ¡Piu!

— ¡Ah! ¡Dios mío! ¡Me has dado! ¡Está bien me rindo, me rindo!

El pequeño comandante se le quedó mirando suspicazmente, mientras lo seguía apuntando.

—Vengo en son de paz, el ejército enemigo se ha batido en retirada y ya no hay por qué luchar. Como intermediario, he venido para que depongas las armas y podamos firmar así un tratado de paz...

Esto no parecía convencer del todo al pequeño líder, después de todo, nunca te puedes fiar de los alienígenas….

— ¡Piu! ¡Piu! Boooooooooommmmmm…

— Está bien, está bien… venga déjame la pistola…

El niño negó con la cabeza.

— ¿No quieres?

— Booooooommmmmm.

— ¡Ah! ¿No es una pistola?

El pequeño asintió.

— ¿Un rifle, entonces?

Negativa.

— ¿Un fusil?

Negativa.

— ¿Un cañón?

Afirmación.

— Bzzzzz…Bzzzzzz.

— ¿Un cañón láser?

Afirmación. Sonrisa deslumbrante.

— Caray, estoy impresionado. ¿Me lo das?

El niño pareció sopesar concienzudamente si podía confiar el destino de la humanidad en el señor Terada. Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que sí y le cedió el sifón con una amplia sonrisa.

— Muchas gracias. ¿Qué te parece si abandonamos el fuerte?

Por toda contestación el niño rodeó con sus bracitos el cuello del director mientras se reía.

— Como siempre tan lleno de energía…salgamos de aquí… - dijo incorporándose.

La señorita Yamada había conseguido mientras tranquilizar a los pequeños y se dirigió hacia ellos con los brazos en jarras.

— Aquí estás pequeño delincuente, vergüenza debería darte…

El señor Terada suspiró mientras dejaba al niño en el suelo y acariciándole la cabeza, se dirigió a él cariñosamente.

— Lo que has hecho hoy no ha estado bien, pero creo que ya lo sabes…

El pequeño lo miró seriamente con sus ojos azules, inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

— Como a los demás, te corresponde un castigo: una semana sin postre y ayudar a recoger el comedor después de las comidas a partir de mañana.

Por toda contestación, el pequeño se cuadró y se llevó la mano a la frente, en un enérgico saludo militar.

— ¡¿Serás descarado?! ¡Contesta, que para algo te dio dios esa boquita!

— Déjale, déjale, jajajajaja…nunca puedo enfadarme contigo, Nowaki – sonrió el director mientras le acariciaba los cabellos – Venga, vete con tus compañeros.

El pequeño le dirigió otro saludo militar a la señorita Yamada y se marchó corriendo y riendo junto a sus amigos.

— ¡Qué desfachatez! Sois demasiado blando con él, lo tenéis muy consentido, Terada- san.

— No puedo evitarlo, al fin y al cabo es un buen muchacho…

— No estoy de acuerdo, siempre está armando barullo y haciendo trastadas. ¡Es un pequeño demonio!

— Pues yo creo que simplemente tiene una imaginación desbordante.

— Allá donde está él siempre hay jaleo y revoluciona a los demás pequeños.

— Yo, al contrario, creo que eso es maravilloso. Es capaz de implicar en sus juegos a los otros niños, nunca deja que ninguno se quede solo en un rincón, además, sus travesuras nunca hacen daño. Arma mucho barullo, pero nada más.

— ¿Y qué me dice del hecho de que tenga 4 años y no articule palabra? Creo que deberíamos llevarlo a un especialista, seguramente tenga un retraso…

— Sin embargo, yo creo que no habla porque no se ha encontrado con la necesidad todavía. Está claro que no tiene ningún impedimento físico y es inteligente, muy inteligente, seguramente sea un genio…

— ¿Un genio? ¿Nowaki? Ahora sí que creo que está exagerando…

— No, fíjese, a pesar de que no articula palabras como tal, utiliza esos "ruidos" y onomatopeyas para comunicarse. Además hace cosas que no son habituales en un niño de 4 años, por ejemplo el saludo militar de hace un rato, ¿de dónde lo habrá sacado?

— De la tele seguro, hoy en día las series infantiles les enseñan barbaridades…

— Sí, seguramente de la tele, pero un niño normal no se quedaría con ese detalle sólo con verlo una vez y él sí.

— No creo que por eso vaya a ser un genio…

— Pero…a veces, cuando le hablas, se te queda mirando con esa expresión seria y parece un niño mucho más maduro, como si fuera un pequeño hombrecito…

— ¡Bah! Yo creo que todo eso tiene más que ver con su debilidad por él que por otra cosa…Sigo diciendo que debería verlo un especialista.

— Quizás tengáis razón, de todas formas, me gustaría darle un poco más de tiempo…

— Ya le ha dado tiempo más que suficiente, si lo deja correr más, el resto de niños lo dejarán atrás…

— En cambio, escribe incluso mejor que niños 2 años mayores que él…

— ¡Pero no le sirve de nada si no habla! ¡Para la semana lo llevaré al doctor Kobayashi, para que le dé cita con un especialista…

— Pero…

— ¡No hay peros que valgan! ¡Hay que hacer algo ya!

— Tenéis razón, señorita Yamada, al fin y al cabo mal no le puede hacer…

— Por supuesto que tengo razón. Pero… ¡mire qué hora es! – exclamó - ¡Se nos ha hecho tardísimo, tenemos que salir ya!

—Es cierto – corroboró el señor Terada mirando el reloj - ¡Atención niños! Ya se ha pasado la hora, tenemos que salir ya.

— ¡Bien! Que cada niño mayor coja de la mano al pequeño del que deberá cuidar – dirigió la señorita Yamada – Las cuidadoras Kagami-san y Sakae-chan irán delante, guiando el grupo. El señor Terada- san y yo iremos en la parte de atrás. No arméis barullo y tampoco ganduleéis por el camino; tenemos el tiempo muy justo.

Los niños obedecieron y se pusieron por parejas, ya lo habían ensayado el día antes y estaban impacientes por salir.

— Desde luego señorita Yamada, no hay nadie como usted para organizar a los niños - sonrió Terada- san.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Parece mentira que no se haya dado cuenta hasta ahora! – ¡Con lo blando que es usted, este orfanato se caería a pedazos si no estuviera yo!

— Jajajajaja, por desgracia tiene razón, las cuestiones organizativas no son mi fuerte.

— ¿Estamos todos listos? – preguntó la señorita Yamada - ¡Bien! ¡En marcha!

La feria se celebraba cerca del orfanato, en un jardín que parecía un pequeño bosque en medio de la ciudad. El jardín estaba situado en una colina, en una de cuyas vertientes había un pequeño templo al que iban a rezar los estudiantes para aprobar los exámenes.

A pesar de que era pronto, ya se veía por la calle a familias con niños pequeños y algunas parejas. Los puestos se colocaban al lado del templo: vendedores de caretas, casetas de tiro, puestos donde atrapar peces dorados, puestos de comida…De estos últimos, el puesto de ramen del señor Goto era de los más grandes y de los más concurridos. Todos los años ponía una pequeña carpa con mesas donde se servían los cuencos de fideos humeantes y también, todos lo años, reservaba un par de mesas para los niños del orfanato. Esto lo hacía por consideración al señor Terada; el director era un ciudadano muy conocido y muy querido de la pequeña ciudad. Otros puestos también les hacían descuentos y de alguna forma todo el mundo cuidaba de los pequeños huérfanos.

Después de cenar, iban a dar un paseo por la feria. Los más mayores podían ir solos y tenían su propio dinero para que pudieran disfrutar. Los más pequeños se quedaban con las cuidadoras y a cada uno le compraban una chuchería. El dinero procedía de una colecta que se hacía un mes antes y muchas veces el señor Terada ponía de su propio bolsillo para que todos los niños se pudieran dar un capricho. Después del paseo, se reunían en un pequeño descampado para ver los fuegos artificiales y luego volvían al orfanato.

— Bien, a partir de ahora, los mayores tenéis una hora para dar un paseo a vuestro aire y hacer lo que queráis. Dentro de una hora justa, nos encontraremos en el descampado que hay al lado de los robles para ver los fuegos. Todo aquél que no esté a tiempo será castigado en función de la cuantía del retraso.

— Joooooo… ¡Cómo se pasa señorita Yamada! - protestaron algunos niños.

— Ni jo ni já…Las cosas son así y si pensáis que no me voy a dar cuenta, debéis saber que me entero perfectamente de cuándo llega cada uno de vosotros.

— Pero es que una hora es poco tiempo…

— Es el tiempo que os damos todos los años, si os parece poco deberíais iros ya, en vez de estaros quejando aquí. ¡Venga, largo!

Los niños más mayores se desbandaron y se perdieron entre el gentío.

— Bien, ahora el resto vamos a dar un paseo por nuestra cuenta. Cada uno tenéis derecho a un juguete y una chuchería, así que pensad bien qué queréis comprar. Empezaremos por el puesto de juguetes. ¡Adelante!

El señor Terada se la quedó mirando fijamente.

— ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó.

— Nada, es sólo que parecéis un general dando órdenes para el despliegue de las tropas – contestó el director.

La señorita Yamada se ruborizó y exclamó exasperada:

— No empiece usted también con esas tonterías, Terada-san.

El director se cuadró y le dirigió un saludo militar.

— ¡No, señora!

— ¡A veces es usted peor que los niños…!

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Parece mentira que no se haya dado cuenta usted todavía! – contestó alegremente Terada-san, guiñándole un ojo.

— ¡Pffff! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Está bien! ¡Me rindo!

— ¡Así me gusta, que sonría! Estamos de fiesta y nosotros también tenemos derecho a pasarlo bien. ¿Me permite ofrecerle mi brazo? – continuó sonriente.

— ¡Cómo no, caballero!

— ¿Caballero? ¿Es a mí?

— Ya sé que está intentando hacerme reír para que me relaje, pero me resultará imposible hasta que todos los niños estén de vuelta en el orfanato.

— No se preocupe, esta ciudad es muy pequeña y todo el mundo nos conoce, todo el mundo está pendiente de los niños…

— Lo sé, lo sé…lo que pasa es que me pongo a pensar en lo que les podría pasar y … - la señorita Yamada se calló y un relámpago de preocupación cruzó sus ojos castaños.

— Sé que se preocupa mucho por los pequeños y que siempre está velando por ellos. Tanto ellos como yo le debemos más de lo que le podremos pagar algún día – dijo Terada- san, apretándole afectuosamente la mano.

— ¿Sigue intentando hacerme reír? – sonrió ella avergonzada.

— Jamás bromearía con algo así, señorita Yamada.

— Lo dice el eterno bromista.

— ¡Ah! Es la maldición del payaso, jamás nadie lo toma en serio – dijo sonriendo afablemente.

— B-bueno… ya hemos llegado al puesto…Si no le importa…la mano…

— ¡Oh! Disculpe mi rudeza…

— No tiene importancia…

Se hizo un silencio incómodo que fue llenado con los gritos de excitación de los niños.

— ¡Niños! ¡No gritéis! ¿Dónde está vuestra educación? Tiene que perdonar el griterío – se disculpó la señorita Yamada con el tendero, aliviada por poder cambiar de tema – por más que les digo, no me hacen caso…

— No se preocupe, señorita Yamada, es un placer tener a los niños aquí y verlos tan alegres.

— Gracias, es usted muy comprensivo.

Terada-san observaba satisfecho las caras felices de los pequeños, cuando reparó en Nowaki, que estaba inusualmente absorto en una esquina.

— ¿Qué pasa Nowaki? ¿No te gusta ningún juguete?

El pequeño pareció no darse cuenta de que se dirigían a él, incapaz de apartar la vista del objeto que lo hechizaba.

Terada-san entonces se acercó y vio lo que llamaba la atención del pequeño: un molinillo grande, rojo y amarillo, que giraba sin cesar.

— ¿Te gusta, Nowaki? Perdone, ¿podría pasarme ese molinillo?

— ¿Cuál?

— El rojo y amarillo, el más grande.

— Tenga.

— ¿Quieres esto Nowaki?

El niño miró alternativamente a Terada-san y al molinillo.

— Vroommmmm – emitió por toda respuesta.

— Tomaré eso como un sí. – sonrió - Por favor, cóbreme aquí.

— Son 300 yenes.

— Tome. Muchas gracias.

— A usted.

— Toma Nowaki, es todo tuyo.

El muchacho cogió el molinillo ceremoniosamente, como si fuera un objeto sagrado. Miraba embelesado el borrón de colores, cuando súbitamente se paró. Contrariado, sacudió el molinillo, sin resultado.

— No…a ver…se hace así, mira. – dijo Terada-san al tiempo que soplaba, provocando que el molinillo se moviera otra vez.

— Jajajaja…Vrommmmm

— Sí…Vrooommmm

De nuevo se volvió a parar y Nowaki miró a Terada-san, contrito.

— Jajajaja…a ver otra vez – y volvió a soplar.

Nowaki se rió. Terada-san repitió el gesto varias veces y de cada vez Nowaki estallaba en carcajadas. Terada-san tuvo que admitir que la señorita Yamada tenía razón; sentía debilidad por ese niñito y su maravillosa sonrisa. Se sintió mal por pensar así, le daba la impresión que de alguna forma traicionaba a los otros niños, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar pensar en Nowaki como alguien tremendamente especial para él.

Mientras tanto, el resto de los niños habían comprado ya sus juguetes y chillaban animadamente.

— ¿Todos tenéis vuestro juguete? – preguntó la señorita Yamada.

— Síiiiiiii.

— Bien, ¿entonces qué os parece si vamos a pescar peces? – continuó sonriente.

— Síiiiiiii, ¡Peces! ¡Peces!

— Muy bien, el señor Terada-san se encargará entonces de pescar muchos peces para el acuario que tenemos en el orfanato.

— ¿Qué? No por favor, se me da fatal lo de pescar peces…

— Ya será menos…

— ¿Nunca se ha fijado que nunca me paro en los puestos de peces?

— Pues ahora que lo dice…

— Siempre me dejo la cartera para acabar pescando un mísero pez que es de los más pequeños, por cierto.

— Jooooooo queremos peces…

— Pues entonces, si a usted se le da tan mal, tendré que hacerlo yo… No es por presumir pero cuando era pequeña se me daba muy bien…

— Maldita sea, ahora me hace quedar como un inútil, ¡no puedo permitirlo!

— ¿No me diga que se siente herido en su orgullo por esa tontería? ¡Si no tiene importancia!

— ¡Demonios! ¡Nunca subestime el orgullo de un hombre! ¡Ya veremos quién gana!

— ¿Me está retando, señor director?

— ¡Por supuesto!

— Usted lo ha querido, luego no me venga llorando…

— ¿Cuánto cuesta cada intento?

— Aquí pone que 100 yenes.

— ¡Bien! ¡Tendero! ¡Tome, 500 yenes para 5 hermosos peces que me voy a llevar! – bramó Terada-san.

— Empezamos fuerte, ¿eh, señor director? ¡Tendero! ¡Otros 500 yenes por aquí!

— ¡Marchando! ¡Aquí tienen!

Se empezó a formar un círculo de gente curiosa que observaba la singular batalla. Los niños gritaban encantados y se habían formado dos bandos que animaban a cada uno de los contendientes. Terada-san estaba teniendo grandes problemas para pescar los pececillos. Cuando pareció que ya tenía uno, la redecilla de papel se rompió, dejándolo escapar.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Ya lo tenía!

— Vigile esa boca, Terada-san, no olvide que hay niños delante – le corrigió la señorita Yamada.

Ésta ya tenía en su haber dos pececillos y mientras hablaba ya había pescado el tercero.

— ¿Ya lleva 3? ¿Cómo lo hace?

— Jajajajaja, ya le dije que esto se me daba bien. ¡Demonios! Se me ha roto la red…

— ¡Ajá! Todavía tengo esperanza, entonces. ¡Bien, vamos allá! – dijo arremangándose.

— Señorita Yamada, tengo pipí – interrumpió la pequeña Koyomi-chan.

— ¿No eres capaz de aguantar un poquito?

Koyomi-chan negó avergonzada con la cabeza.

— Bueno, entonces vamos…

— Deje, deje, señorita Yamada – intervino Kagami-san – usted siga con la competición, ya la llevo yo al baño.

— Se lo agradezco Kagami-san. ¡Niños! ¿Alguno de vosotros quiere ir al baño?

Se levantaron 3 manitas ansiosas.

— Está bien, os acompañará la señora Kagami, portaos bien ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Síiiiiii!

— Venga pequeñajos, cogeos de la mano con Koyomi- chan. Ahora Koyomi, dame la mano…así…muy bien. No os soltéis ¿de acuerdo? Sakae-chan, quedas al cargo del resto mientras esos dos siguen a lo suyo.

— Muy bien, Kagami-san.

— ¡Vamos allá! ¡No os soltéis!

En el puesto de peces el grupo de curiosos había crecido considerablemente. La señorita Yamada había pescado 4 magníficos peces, mientras que el señor Terada sólo había conseguido coger una pequeña cría.

— Creo que está claro quien ha ganado ¿verdad señor director?

— Grrr…¡No , todavía no me rindo! ¡Tendero, otros 500 yenes!

— ¿Con que esas tenemos? ¡500 por aquí también!

La multitud congregada aplaudió divertida; ver a esos dos compitiendo era un espectáculo.

Nowaki había observado con curiosidad el comienzo de la competición, pero en seguida se aburrió y se dedicaba a saltar y danzar en busca del viento que hiciera girar su molinillo.

— VrommmVrrrrrrooooommmm

— Nowaki no te alejes – llamó Sakae- san - ¡Ah! ¡Hana-chan, eso es basura no te la metas en la boca! ¡Akira-kun no la imites! Sakae-chan se alejó apresuradamente.

El molinillo se había vuelto a parar. Nowaki se estiró y giró sobre las puntas de sus pies, en busca del viento esquivo.

— ¡Akihiko eres un idiota!

Un borrón azul índigo y de cabellos castaños pasó como una exhalación al lado de Nowaki, provocando que el molinillo girara con furia. La misteriosa aparición emitió un sollozo y se perdió en los arbustos que rodeaban el puesto de peces.

Nowaki inclinó su cabecita pensativamente y siguió la estela azul hasta unos árboles apartados. Allí hecho un ovillo, lloraba rabiosamente un niño de unos 8 años. Llevaba una careta de zorro atada al cuello y en el pelo un clavel rosa que intentaba quitarse con movimientos torpes.

— ¡Ese tonto de Akihiko! ¡La culpa es de ese maldito tendero! "¡Cómprale una flor a tu novia!". ¿Es que acaso no tiene ojos en la cara? ¡Y aún por encima, ese tonto de Akihiko va y le hace caso!

Finalmente consiguió arrancarse el clavel del pelo y lo miró ofendido. Los recuerdos fluyeron por su mente. Akihiko ofreciéndole el clavel, poniéndoselo en el pelo al tiempo que le decía "Te queda bien". En ese momento, la vergüenza se apoderó de él y le pareció que todo el mundo se le quedaba mirando. Humillado, le gritó a Akihiko que era un idiota y salió huyendo de allí. Recordando otra vez la humillación sufrida, arrojó lejos de sí el clavel.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! – gritó, enterrando la cara en sus rodillas.

El clavel aterrizó a los pies de Nowaki, que lo recogió y se acercó despacio a la figura agachada que gemía desconsoladamente. El muchacho dio un respingo al reparar en su presencia. El miedo apareció en su rostro bañado en lágrimas para ser sustituido por una mirada avergonzada.

— ¿Quién eres tú, qué quieres? – preguntó hoscamente mientras se limpiaba rudamente las lágrimas con la manga de su yukata.

Nowaki se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa deslumbrante al tiempo que le tendía de nuevo el clavel.

— ¡No lo quiero! – gritó el muchacho al tiempo que lo cogía y lo arrojaba con fuerza, volviendo a enterrar el rostro en las rodillas.

Nowaki se lo quedó mirando en silencio. De nuevo fue en busca del clavel y se lo volvió a ofrecer, acariciándole los cabellos.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Déjame! ¡Te he dicho que no lo quiero! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No te conozco de nada!

Furioso le pegó un manotazo a Nowaki, lanzando el clavel lejos, detrás de unos arbustos, al tiempo que echaba a correr.

— _Maldito crío, quién le manda meterse en los asuntos de los demás. Sólo quiero que me dejen en paz…_

Eso estaba pensando cuando perdió una de sus sandalias y acabó aterrizando en el suelo.

— Owwwwwww… ¡Qué daño! ¡Jo! ¡Me he manchado el yukata!

Se incorporó, se calzó la sandalia y se sacudió el faldón al tiempo que aventuraba una mirada hacia atrás.

— _¿Seguirá ahí ese niño? Pensándolo bien es demasiado pequeño para estar solo, ¿se habrá perdido?_

El pequeño seguía allí, buscando algo en el suelo. Súbitamente, desapareció detrás de unos arbustos.

— ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¿Dónde te has metido? ¿Estás bien?

El muchacho corrió preocupado. ¿Y si el pequeño se había hecho daño?

— ¡Oye! ¡Contéstame!

De repente, el niño emergió con una sonrisa triunfal de entre los arbustos, con el pelo enmarañado y lleno de hojas.

— ¡Wahhhhh! ¡No me des esos sustos!

Nowaki se rió cantarinamente y le tendió la mano. Le ofrecía de nuevo el clavel, roto y magullado.

— ¡Mira que eres pesado! ¡Ya te he dicho que no lo quiero! – gritó.

El rostro de Nowaki se ensombreció. Apenado, miró el clavel con tristeza, intentando arreglarlo con sus manitas.

El muchacho sintió una punzada de culpa.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Ya que te has molestado tanto por buscarlo me lo quedo! ¡Pero no pienso ponérmelo!

Nowaki irguió la cabeza y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— Pero mira qué pintas tienes con todas esas hojas en el pelo. Ven aquí que te las quite. Cuando te vean así tus padres te va a caer una buena reprimenda.

El pequeño lo miraba sonriente.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Te has perdido?

Le dedicó una alegre carcajada.

— …desde luego que eres un crío extraño…Con lo pequeño que eres no puedo dejarte aquí solo…¡Ven conmigo!

Cogiéndolo de la manita lo arrastró enérgicamente a través del bosque. Cuando estaban pasando al lado de un pequeño estanque, dieron comienzo los fuegos artificiales.

Nowaki se soltó de la mano del muchacho y se echó a reír emocionado. Empezó a silbar imitando rel ruido de los cohetes.

— Fiuuuu… Poummmmmm …Jajajajajaja.

— ¡Oye! ¡No es momento para pararnos aquí! ¡Tenemos que buscar a tus padres!

— Fiuuuuuuu…Fiuuuuuuuu…

El muchacho lo cogió de la mano e intentaba hacerlo andar.

— ¡Vamos! – dijo tirando de él.

Nowaki lo miró con sus ojitos azules y señalando al cielo con el molinillo gritó:

— ¡Flor! ¡Flor!

— ¿Qué dices? Eso no son flores, son fuegos artificiales.

— Floooo-rrr – sonrió Nowaki, señalando el clavel que llevaba el muchacho.

— …Quizás tengas razón, parecen flores del cielo…

— Floooorrr…Poummmmmmm.

Se quedaron un rato más, hasta que terminaron los fuegos artificiales y de nuevo el muchacho arastró a Nowaki de vuelta a la feria.

— Ahora tenemos que buscar a tus padres. ¿Sabes por dónde pueden estar?

— …

— ¿Eres mudo o algo?

— …

— ¡Hiroki! ¡Hiroki! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Te he estado buscando!

Un muchacho de unos 8 años se les acercó corriendo. Su pelo era gris y sus ojos de un azul desvaído. Vestía unas bermudas y una camisa de manga corta.

— ¿A dónde fuiste? Desapareciste de repente y no sabía donde te habías metido, Hiroki…

— ¿Y qué esperabas después de hacerme quedar en ridículo delante de toda la gente? Y para ti a partir de ahora soy Kamijo-san… La culpa es mía por darte tantas confianzas….

— ¿Kamijo-san?.. pero si soy mayor que tú…

— ¡Sólo por unos meses!

— Hiroki…

— ¡Kamijo-san para ti!

— Esta bien, Kamijo-san – se rindió Akihiko - Por cierto, ¿es un amigo tuyo?

— No, me tropecé con él. Creo que se ha perdido.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? – preguntó Akihiko agachándose.

Nowaki lo miró fijamente. El molinillo empezó a girar y pràcticamente se lo estampó en la cara a Akihiko.

— Vroooommmmmmm

— ¿Eh?

— Creo que no habla. _Al menos no mucho._

— Pues lo vamos a tener difícil.

— Ya…

— Hiro…Kamijo-san, ¿por qué no buscamos a tus padres y que nos echen una mano?

—Tienes razón, es una buena idea…me dijeron que nos esperarían al lado de la estatua…

— Vamos hacia allá entonces…

— ¡Nowaki! ¡Nowaki!

Terada-san se abría paso entre el gentío.

— ¡Nowaki! ¡Menos mal que te encuentro! ¡Estamos todos como locos buscándote! ¡Gracias a dios que estás bien!

Nowaki se desprendió de la mano de Hiroki y corrió a abrazar al director.

— Ven aquí que te mire bien, no te ha pasado nada ¿verdad? – dijo examinándolo ansioso.

— Fiuuuuuu…Poummmmmmm

— ¿Eh? ¿Has visto los fuegos entonces?

Nowaki asintió enérgicamente.

— Bueno, parece que estás de una pieza…menos mal… - suspiró aliviado.

— Disculpe, señor – intervino Hiroki – ¿entonces es usted su padre?

— Está a mi cargo, pero prácticamente sí – contestó Terada- san – Perdonad que no reparase en vosotros antes, habéis cuidado de él ¿verdad? Muchas gracias.

Hiroki enrojeció hasta las orejas recordando la escena del bosquecillo.

— N-no realmente – tartamudeó.

— Os agradezco que hayáis cuidado de él, no sé cómo compensaros…

— ¡No se moleste! – se apresuró a replicar Hiroki – En serio que no hemos hecho nada…

— Habéis cuidado de un niño extraviado y me estabáis buscando ¿verdad? Mucha gente no se habría molestado siquiera. Por lo menos dejad que os compre algo en agradecimiento…

— ¡No hace falta, de verdad! ¡Me sentiría muy mal si lo hiciera!

— ¿Y tú pequeño? ¿Tampoco quieres nada?

— Yo sí que no he hecho nada, acababa de llegar cuando apareció usted – replicó Akihiko.

— Al menos me gustaría saber vuestros nombres…

— Yo me llamo Kamijo Hiroki.

— Y yo Usami Akihiko.

— Kamijo-kun y Usami-kun, muchas gracias por cuidar del pequeño Nowaki. Siempre os estaré agradecido – dijo Terada-san, haciéndoles una reverencia.

Los dos muchachos enrojecieron y protestaron vívidamente.

— ¡Por favor, no es necesario, de verdad! – terció Hiroki.

— Permitidme al menos esto para agradecéroslo. Espero que aceptéis mi gratitud.

Los dos muchachos se miraron avergonzados y haciendo una reverencia conjunta, contestaron al unísono:

— ¡La aceptamos con gusto!

— Sois unos muchachos excelentes… Pero…¿Cómo es que estáis solos? ¿Y vuestros padres?

— Ya somos mayores, tenemos 8 años y nos dejaron dar una vuelta solos. Hemos quedado ahora con ellos al lado de la estatua.

— Entonces creo que debería acompañaros y presentarles mis respetos…

— ¡No se moleste, en serio! Además, ¿no dijo que había más gente buscándole? Seguro que los demás se preocupan porque usted no ha vuelto todavía…

— Eso es cierto… pero lo correcto sería que fuera con vosotros…

— De verdad que no es necesario. No se preocupe y váyase tranquilo.

— No me gusta la idea, pero creo que tengo tienes razón, Kamijo-kun. Los demás se deben estar muriendo de la preocupación, debo hacerles saber que ya está todo bien.

— Entonces no lo entretenemos más.

— Qué muchacho más serio. Tus padres deben estar orgullosos de ti.

— No es para tanto- se aturulló Hiroki.

Terada- san sonrió afablemente.

— ¡Bien! Vamos allá, Nowaki, – dijo cogiéndolo de la manita – tenemos que volver ya. Despídete de tus amigos.

Nowaki alzó el molinillo mientras sonreía ampliamente:

— Vrommmmm.

— Tenéis que perdonarle, sólo emite esos ruidos extraños.

— No pasa nada, en serio – atajó Hiroki.

— Adiós pequeño – se despidió Akihiko.

— Adiós – se despidió Hiroki.

— Cuidaos, Kamijo-kun, Usami-kun. Vamos Nowaki – dijo Terada-san, llevándolo de la manita.

Nowaki se giró mientras se alejaba, los dos muchachos le decían adiós con las manos. Finalmente se dieron la vuelta.

—¡Kami-ponnnn! – gritó Nowaki.

El señor Terada lo miró sorprendido. ¡Nowaki había hablado!

— ¡Kami-pooooonnn! – gritó, desprendiéndose de la mano del director al tiempo que corría hacia los dos muchachos.

Hiroki se giró y vio al pequeñín corriendo hacia él.

— ¡Kami-pon!

— ¿Kami-pon? ¿Es a mí?

Nowaki los alcanzó y le tendió el molinillo y le espetó:

— ¡Flor!

— ¿Flor? ¿Te refieres al clavel?

Nowaki negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

— ¡Flor! – exclamó, volviendo a ofrecerle el molinillo.

— Creo que quiere que te lo quedes – intervino el señor Terada.

— ¿Eh? Pero es tuyo…

— Acéptaselo, es un regalo entre amigos ¿verdad, Nowaki?

Nowaki asintió con vehemencia.

Hiroki suspiró.

— Está bien. Muchas gracias.

Nowaki le dedicó una sonrisa brillante.

— Ya está Nowaki, ahora sí que tenemos que irnos…

— ¡Espere! Sería injusto que yo no le diera nada a cambio…¡Toma! ¡Te doy mi careta! – dijo al tiempo que se la extendía – Así los dos tendremos un recuerdo de cada uno.

La carita de Nowaki se arreboló y una sonrisa de felicidad se pintó en su cara al tiempo que sus manitas se cerraban en torno a la careta.

— ¡Qué bien! ¿Eh, Nowaki? Muchas gracias, le has hecho muy feliz… Y ahora de verdad que nos tenemos que ir, seguramente la señorita Yamada esté llamando ya a los bomberos…Ven aquí, Nowaki – dijo cogiéndolo en brazos – Nos vamos a casa, diles adiós a tus amigos.

— Adiósss

— Hasta luego, Nowaki – se despidió Hiroki.

El señor Terada volvió a hacerles una reverencia con la cabeza y se perdió entre la multitud.

— Nosotros también deberíamos irnos. Seguramente tus padres se estén empezando a preocupar – señaló Akihiko.

— Tienes razón, nos hemos demorado mucho.

Se dirigieron corriendo hacia la estatua donde los padres de Hiroki los estaban esperando.

— ¡Niños! ¿Dónde os habíais metido? ¡Llegáis casi media hora tarde! ¿Estáis bien? ¿Os ha pasado algo? – preguntó angustiada la madre de Hiroki al tiempo que los examinaba minuciosamente.

— Lo siento mamá, es que nos encontramos con un niño y…

Hiroki procedió a contarle las peripecias de la noche y cómo habían intercambiado juguetes.

— Vaya, si es que ya sois los dos unos hombrecitos hechos y derechos. Estoy orgullosa de vosotros.

— ¡No seas exagerada mamá! – protestó Hiroki.

— Es inevitable, todas las madres pensamos que nuestros hijos son los mejores – sonrió.

— Es muy tarde ya, querida. Deberíamos irnos ya.

— Tienes razón. Aunque es fiesta, no conviene que los niños se acuesten muy tarde.

— ¡No estamos cansados!

— Ya habéis tenido suficientes aventuras por hoy. Ahora tenéis que descansar.

— ¡Jooooo! ¡Vaya rollo!

— Venga, nos vamos.

El grupo empezó a descender colina abajo, alejándose del bullicio. Rebasaron el templo y cogieron la calle principal, camino a casa. Los padres de Hiroki iban delante, mientras que los dos niños iban detrás, en silencio.

Hiroki miraba el inerte molinillo en silencio:

— Flor – musitó.

— ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Akihiko.

— Me preguntaba si lo volveremos a ver – contestó Hiroki.

— Quién sabe…lo más probable es que para el año que viene ya no se acuerde de nosotros…

Hiroki sintió una pequeña punzada de tristeza en el corazón.

— Es lo más probable – corroboró.

Entonces, el molinillo empezó a zumbar y el viento los envolvió. Olía a algodón de azúcar y risas; a verano y a pólvora. El molinillo giraba con fuerza y una palabra vino a la mente de Hiroki:

— Vrommmmm…

— ¿Qué haces?

— ¿Lo hueles?

— ¿El qué?

— El olor del verano…

— ¿El olor del verano? ¿Estás bien? Llevas un rato diciendo cosas raras…

Hiroki no contestó, inspiró con fuerza, grabando cada matiz en su memoria y tuvo la certeza de que volvería a ver al pequeñín.

Al fin y al cabo, hay fragancias que te hechizan para toda la vida.

- Fin-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-----------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Menuda chapa ¿eh? XD. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. ¡Saludos!


End file.
